In love with someone that annoys me forever
by Keep Saiyan
Summary: La batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke ha terminado en su auxilio su compañera ,que a logrado desarrollar un poco de rencor hacia el Uchiha a consecuencia de sus actos, lo ayuda de mala gana, imagino que sus sentimientos hacia ella cambiarían. Mi versión de como Sakura y Sasuke se enamoraron(Intento de lo mas apegado a la personalidad de cada personaje). sasusaku.
1. Resentimiento

**Los personajes no me pertenece si no a su creador M** **asashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **In love with someone that annoys me forever**

 **Capitulo1: Resentimiento**

Había terminado el enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Sasuke, estaban tendidos en el suelo, heridos a causa de dicha pelea. Pasó tiempo antes de que Kakashi seguido por Sakura llegaron al valle del fin. Sakura corrió en auxilio de sus compañeros de equipo, no pudo evitar sentir enojo hacia Sasuke, el genjutsu en el que la había metido acabó con parte de lo que sentía hacia él, haciendo que esta se sintiera incomoda y frustrada ante su presencia.

Decidió correr con su amigo el que había estado ahí para ella, el que se preocupo y le hizo la promesa de traer a Sasuke a la aldea, el único que no la abandono.

-Sakura-El rubio se sintió feliz de verla, estaba herida igual que él pero no tan grave.-Sakura-Alzo la vista hacia él, su rostro transmitía tristeza-Estoy bien, el que necesita ayuda es el idiota de allá.

-Solo deja que detenga la hemorragia-Una parte de ella quería correr a ayudar a Sasuke pero la otra la que le hacía recordar lo que le había hecho la detenía.

-Sakura yo ayudare a Naruto, ve a tratar a Sasuke-Su sensei le ordeno. La pelirrosa solo pudo asentirla levemente con la mirada.

Temerosa se acerco a Sasuke se arrodillo para poder curar la herida de su brazo izquierdo. Puso en práctica lo que Tsunade la había enseñado y comenzó a curar su brazo deteniendo el dolor.

-Sakura-Su voz reflejaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-No, estas muy grave no gastes tus energías.

-Gracias.

-No lo hago por ti lo hago por Naruto-A Sasuke le sorprendió lo fría que sonó con esa respuesta pero no realizo ningún gesto ante su respuesta. Descargo algo de su ira con ese comentario.

-Sakura, gracias.-La chica bajo la mirada no podía seguir viéndole a los ojos.

-Yo llevaré a Naruto, tu ayuda a Sasuke. Menos mal que estamos cerca de la aldea.-Suspiro Kakashi que le hablaba desde el otro lado.

-Rodea mi cuello-Le ordeno en un tono autoritario, no tuvo de otra más que hacerle caso.

Sakura agarro a Sasuke, con su fuerza no tendría problemas en cargarlo pero decidió que de esa manera era mejor. Cuando la sujeto con su brazo Sakura no midió su fuerza al sujetarlo con fuerza, dejando al Uchiha sorprendido de que es ese cuerpo que se miraba tan frágil y fino, hubiera tan exuberante fuerza. Solo podía verla con ojos de supresa.

Llegaron a la aldea recién construida, todavía no estaba totalmente en funcionamiento, se apresuraron a llevarlos al hospital que esperaría muchos heridos de batalla. Por ahora ella era de las pocas médicos que se encontraban en Konoha. Con ayuda de Kakashi los recostaron en unas camas, para seguir con el proceso de curación.

Sakura salió del cuarto unos momentos, cuando volvió tenia puesta un bata, el cabello amarrado y guantes. Al igual que al principio comenzó con su amigo, dejo un lado lo que el Uchiha pensaría y prosiguió. Vendo ,limpio y lo sano. Naruto insistió para que curara a Sasuke pero esta no le hizo caso. Cuando termino con él seguía el turno del ninja renegado por el que empezaba a sentir rencor.

-Sakura, perdón.

No hizo caso de sus palabras solo lo miro con frialdad y comenzó a limpiar su rostro con delicadeza, pudo notar que él no le quitaba los ojos de encima, limpio toda su frente nariz y cuando se acerco a limpiar la herida de su labio, no pudo evitar ver como sus labios perfectos se miraban tan apetecibles. Sacudió su cabeza y se concentro en su trabajo. Vendó su brazo con la misma delicadeza que antes. Dejo que ambos descansaran y salió de el cuarto los demás heridos comenzaban a llegar y la necesitaban con los demás.

Fue un noche dura para la kunoichi, los heridos llegaban y llegaban. Tsunade todavía no se encantaba ahí ,ni ella ni Shizune solo algunos de los demás ninjas médico que le dieron el recado de que pronto regresarían.

Cuando por fin termino decidió darse una vuelta por el cuarto donde su compañeros estaban. Se soltó el cabello y masajeo su cuello, no había dormido ni descansado desde que llego, apenas pudo tratar sus heridas que no eran nada comparadas con las de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Seria mejor que descansaras Sakura, estaremos bien.-Sakura se dio cuenta que Naruto no estaba dormido tal como ella pensó, se asomo a la otra cama donde Sasuke si dormía.

-Yo..yo solo venia a ver cómo estaban...estas-Se corrigió.

-Sakura ya te lo dije, no soporto a la gente que se miente a sí misma.

-No sé a qué te refieres.-Dijo mostrando indiferencia.

-No solo estas preocupada por mi también lo estas por aquel tonto.-Ambos voltearon a ver a la otra cama donde el Uchiha dormía placidamente.

-Concuerdo con lo de tonto, pero no con el que este preocupada por él... él yo, me siento confundida.

-Sakura lo que sientes...

-¡NO!¡ya no!, me hirió más de una vez ,física y emocionalmente ¡mierda! el me quiso matarme, me metió en su estúpido genjutsu mostrándome lo que en realidad siente y yo ya no creo soportar más esto-Unas lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de los ojos jades.

-Sakura-Naruto no sabía que decir o por dónde empezar -Sasuke ,se siente arrepentido incluso te pidió perdón, se dio cuenta que sus actos no estuvieron bien y que en su afán de venganza hirió a más de uno, pero la gente puede cambiar, yo creo que él lo lograra. Yo creo en el.

Las palabras de el rubio siempre hacian que se sintiera mejo, le reconfortaba tenerlo al lado sentía que él era básicamente familia ,de la que nunca te deja porque eso hace la familia.

-Ve a descansar Sakura, gracias por todo, y yo se que Sasuke cambiara. -Sakura sonrió levemente seco sus lagrimas y se fue a casa.

Naruto que miraba el techo sabía que Sasuke no estaba dormido y que había escuchado todo.

-Ahora si la regaste ¿Verdad?.

-Intente pedir disculpas, pero es un hecho que la herí fuerte.

-Si idiota-Sasuke frunció el ceño-Pero sus sentimientos no cambiaran de la noche a la mañana, aun estas a tiempo de hacerla cambiar impresión que tiene de ti.

-Hmp-El de el rinnegan se quedo en silencio pensando y descifrando los que empezaba a sentir nuevamente hacia la peligrosa.-Creo que tiene razón porque yo en verdad la aprecio.-Las palabras salieron de su boca. Naruto no respondió solo rezo para que estuviera dormido y no hubiera escuchado lo último, al escuchar tremendo ronquido se sintió aliviado, no podía creer que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Sakura llego a su casa, sus padres se alegraron de verla dejando derramar algunas lagrimas, corrieron a abrazarse. Pidieron que les contara todo pero Sakura en verdad se sentía cansada, les prometió contarles todo a detalle después, mañana le esperaba un día muy atareado en el hospital con todos los ninjas que serian trasladados para ser tratados.

A la mañana siguiente la ojijade salió corriendo al hospital quería ayudar lo mas que pudiera, se emociono al encontrar a sus amigas que ya habían regresado a la aldea.

-¡Ino!

-¡Sakura!

Corrieron a abrazarse con alguna que otra lagrima de felicidad como si no se viesen desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque algunos días en el pasado tuvieron sus enfrentamientos ahora eran las mejores amigas, aunque su rivalidad siempre seguiría ahí ,una amistad difícil de entender pero siempre estarían una para la otra.

-¿Que paso porque no habían vuelto?

-Hay muchos heridos en el campo de batalla, no podían ser trasladados a sus aldeas así que nos quedamos a ayudar, pero todos ya están mejor y están siendo trasladados.

Tenten, Hinata e Ino se dirigían con Sakura a ver en que podían ayudar en el hospital, claramente todo Konoha tenía que permanece unida así como sus aldeanos. Hinata no pudo aguatar las ganas de preguntar por Naruto así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad pregunto a Sakura sin que las demás se dieran cuanta.

-Sa-sakura-La voz de Hinata era tímida y suave al igual que siempre .Sakura volteo a ver a la Hyuga

-¿Que pasa Hinata?

-Yo...yo solo quería saber cómo se encontraba Na-naruto.-Un leve sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas.

-El se encuentra estable él y Sasuke...

Le conto todo lo sucedido, trato de suavizar algunas cosas para no preocupar más a Hinata que por su semblante parecía querer darle un ataque de preocupación. Sakura era la que se hacía cargo del hospital en lo que Tsunade y Shizune volvían a la aldea. Se había ganado el respeto de todos en el Hospital y en la aldea y al igual que la Sannin lidero con la frente en alto ,haciéndose prácticamente cargo de todos. Todas la chicas obedecieron e hicieron lo que se les fue asignado.

Se escapo unos minutos cuando tuvo la oportunidad, quiso visitar a sus amigo, pesar de que no quería admitir que seguía sintiendo algo por Sasuke se hacia la fuerte tratando de reprimir todos su sentimientos que tal vez jamás desaparecerían.

sensei -Kakashi

-Buenos días Sakura, quise venir a visitar a mis alumnos.-Kakashi sostenía una cuchara junto a la boca de Naruto, lo estaba alimentando.-Es bueno que llegues porque no puedo alimentarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo, ¿Te importaría ayudar a Sasuke con su comida?

Sakura lo dudo por unos instantes pero no dejaría morir de hambre a alguien después de todo como ninja medico su deber y ética tenía que ayudar a todo aquel que la necesitara, tragó grueso e hiso a un lado el leve rencor y tomo la cuchara y plato con sopa que había en la mesita alado de la cama de este. El rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba ninguna emoción, solo estaba sentado viendo como se acercaba a él con la comida.

La pelirrosa se centro en la cama a un lado de Sasuke, tomo el plato y acerco la cuchara temerosa de no saber cuál sería su reacción ,estaba acostumbrada a los desprecios del chico pero esta vez no se permitiría ninguno mas, por su mente cruzo que si la rechazan una vez más seria capaz incluso de tirarle encima la comida ,además solo lo estaba ayudando y no tenia porque comportarse grosero.

Sasuke pensaba en cómo actuar nunca le dio importancia a lo que la ojijade pensara de él ,no hasta ese instante, pero después de lo que Naruto le dijo pensó mejor las cosas simplemente el expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente no se le daba , solo se mostro serio cuando la chica puso la cuchara en sus labios ,y al verla alimentarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ,tenerla tan cerca hacia que se tensara de una manera que solo él conocía, nunca se mostro afectivo con los demás, a acepción de su hermano cuando eran pequeños pero lo que sentía al estar con ella era diferente ¿Era acaso atracción?.

-Gracias Sakura-Su sonrisa cálida le dijo que lo que sentía hacia él no estaba del todo perdido.

-Volveré después-Reviso a sus dos pacientes asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden y salió de la habitación dejándolos a cargo de su Sensei que peleaba con Naruto sobre la comida.

* * *

 **Me es difícil captar con certeza las emociones y la esencia de los personajes así que espero que les guste el rol que le estoy dando,enserio trato de que sean como en realidad son como en le anime y manga los han descrito (.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten se aceptan comentarios y opiniones.**

 **Saludos 8)**


	2. No está del todo perdido

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capitulo2:No está del todo perdido.**

Los ancianos de Konoha pusieron a cargo a Kakashi, en lo que la quinta regresaba del campo de batalla. Él peli plata siendo con anterioridad nominado para dicho puesto acepto y se hizo cargo de todo lo que un kage aria por el bien de su aldea. Pasaba tiempo en la oficina de Tsunade respondiendo a todos los problemas de los aldeanos.

Sakura se quedo hasta tarde en el hospital, un cielo despejado abrazaba Konoha mientras que la luna la iluminaba, se quedo llenando reportes de los paciente, cuando una voz la hiso saltar de alegría. Su maestra, mentora ,casi segunda madre ,había llegado por fin. No la había visto en un largo tiempo y en cuanto sus oídos escucharon su voz no pudo contener algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

-Lady Tsunade -Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-Shizune.-Corrio hacia ellas.

-Sakura, me enorgullece saber que te has hecho cargo del hospital tal como lo hubiera hecho yo.

-Yo solo quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera-Derramaba lagrimas de felicidad.

-Lady Tsunade iré a revisar las demás salas.- Asintió, dejando solas a alumna y maestra.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, la pondré al tanto pero antes dígame ¿Todos ya regresaron a sus aldeas?.-La Hokage tomo aire para podre hablar y contarle todo.

-Si, después de que salimos de aquel sueño infinito-Bajo la mirada al recordar que fue todo lo que hubiera querido, el ver a Dan convertido en Hokage, a su pequeño hermanito a salvo, sus dos amigos Orochimaru y Jiraiya en paz-Salimos al auxilio de todos los que estaban lastimados. Hubo muchas muertes, Shinobis ,Kunoichis ,padres ,madres ,hijos ninjas que dieron su vida a cambio de ver el mundo en paz.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sakura se lamentara, hoy había visto a Ino que parecía estar bien y con una sonrisa ayudó a todo aquel que lo necesito, no se podía imaginar el dolor de perder a un ser querido, ella y muchos más tendrían que lidiar de ahora en adelante con un vacio en sus vidas.

-Así que en cuanto todo se calme aremos una ceremonia para honrar y agradecer a todos los caídos.

-Lady Tsunade, Na-naruto y Sasuke están aquí también.

-Había olvidado preguntar por ellos, mi mente ha estado muy ocupada. Cuéntame que ha pasado con ellos dos, escuche algunos rumores de una supuesta pelea.

-Si, vera-Aclaro su garganta-Kakashi sensei y yo los encontramos en el valle del fin estaban muy lastimados, a consecuencia de una gran pelea. Naruto me lo conto todo, ellos dos perdieron un brazo, pero al final Naruto de alguna o otra manera hizo a que Sasuke recapacitara y lo hizo entrar en razón. Los deje en reposo aun están delicados pero ya están estables.

-Ya veo, así que el Uchiha está aquí eh-Cerro los ojos-Sera mejor que vaya a verlos.

Sakura siguió a su maestra hasta la habitación donde se encontraban el azabache y el rubio. En el camino no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke, esa mañana se había comportado de una manera agradable, cosa que no había sentido por parte de él desde que se fue de la aldea. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al llegar a la puerta con la legendaria sannin.

-Vieja Tsunade me alegro de verla-Normalmente lo regañaría para que no la llamara sí, pero el saber que estaba bien solo logro sacarle una mirada de orgullo, desde lo de Orochimaru creyó en él, su perseverancia era el claro ejemplo.

-Naruto ,Sasuke-Levanto una ceja.

-Hokage-Solo pudo decir eso.

Procedió a revisarlos, leer los historiales médicos y cuando creyó haberse enterado de todo lo ocurrido y en qué condiciones se encontraban por fin hablo.

-Las heridas sanara en poco tiempo.-Su mirada era intensa y tenía el seño levemente.-Pero respecto a sus brazos-Bofó-Creo que podría crear una prótesis para ambos-Esta vez se llevo una mano a la barbilla.

-¡¿En serio puede hacer eso?!-Sakura exclamo sorprendida-no es que este dudando de sus habilidades-Sakura se excuso moviendo las manos.

-Es algo que aun no sé, pero podría intentarlo.-Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaban miradas.-Empezare mañana, descansen todos por ahora. Sakura tu también, me haré cargo de todo esta noche ve a dormir un poco.

Por su aspecto se notaba lo cansada que estaba ,parecía no haber dormido bien los últimos días.

-Está bien, vendré mañana.-Se retiro sin antes ver al del sharingan que no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que llego al cuarto.

Dijeran lo que dijeran para Sasuke la apariencia de Sakura, ha su punto de vista, lucia bien claramente había madurado y su facciones eran más marcadas y delicadas. Esos sentimientos comenzaban a asomarse cada vez cuando sus ojos se posaron en él y le brindo una sonrisa de lado, no como las arrogantes que solía dar ,no ,esta vez era cálida y amistosa.

Los días pasaron, Sakura seguía en el hospital ahora sin menos carga sobre sus hombros, Naruto y Sasuke progresaban notoriamente cada día. El Uzumaki no se salvo de más de una visita de Hinata, cada día iba a ver como se encontraba, los sentimientos de la peli azul estaban más que claros para todos excepto para el rubio.

Kakashi seguía dando órdenes a la aldea en lo que Tsunade se hacía cargo de todo del hospital así como las nuevas prótesis que empezaba a crear apartar de las células de su abuelo.

Se llevo a cabo una ceremonia donde despidieron y agradecieron a todos los Shinobis y Kunoichis que murieron con la voluntad de fuego. Todos se encontraban ahí incluso los dos héroes de Konoha que habían dados de alta la noche anterior.

Sakura consolaba a Ino recordando a su padre fallecido. La mañana había sido calmada, todos vestidos de negro caminaban por las calles cuando todo termino, algunos comenzaban a redundar sus actividades diarias. Todavía seguía en pie la reconstrucción de la aldea, la habilidad de Yamato era de mucha ayuda, todos ponían de su parte.

Sasuke camino por la aldea des pues de todo era el lugar donde nació y creció, no se salvo de algunas miradas de rencor por parte de algunos. Nunca le importo lo que los demás pensaran de el así que solo siguió caminando hasta los límites para encontrar su barrio destruido por Pain. La entrada estaba por romperse, algunos trozos del techo caían, camino por las calles para encontrarse con una cabellera rosa.

-Sasuke-No esperaba verla ahí, ella llevaba una flores en las manos.

-¿Sakura?

-Yo...yo solo vine a dejar unas flores-Hablo rápido, no quería que pensara que lo estaba siguiendo u acosando.-porque a pesar de todo los Uchihas también merecen algo de gratitud-Se encogió de hombros al no saber si las palabras que uso para hablar dieran a entender que ella era una de las pocas personas que apreciaba a los Uchihas.

Su rostro se mostraba cerio.

-Bueno, será mejor que me valla, aun hay cosas que hacer. Cuídate-Y se esfumo.

No pudo evitar mirar las flores que su amiga había dejado con ternura, aun había personas en la aldea que se preocupaban por él, eso lo hacía pensar y cargar con numerosos pecados desde que decidió irse.

La tarde era cálida, las nubes eran de un color naranja. Kakashi le había dado uno de los recién construidos departamentos al Uchiha para su estadía ,lo que no sabía era que el tomaría la decisión de emprender una redención para aclarar su mente. Tocaron el timbre de su apartamento, en seguida abrió la puerta.

-Hola Sasuke , cuando te vi hoy recordé ,bueno yo-Hablaba sonando igual que Hinata cuando se ponía nerviosa. -Creí que te gustaría tener de vuelta esto-Le entrego la bolsa que llevaba.

Contenía unas armas, propias del clan Uchiha, un sudadera con el emblema de su clan y finalmente una foto familiar de cuando él era pequeño. Sasuke se quedo contemplando el retrato de su familia con nostalgia.

-Es todo lo que pude encontrar, hay muchos escombros y paredes tiradas no pude hacer más por...

-Está bien ,no te preocupes Sakura.

-Solo venia a darte eso se que te gustaría tenerlo de regreso-Le sonrió- yo ya me voy-Su estomago hizo un sonido a señal de hambre, se apeno.

-¿Sakura has comido hoy ?-Interrogo mostrando interés en ella.

-No hay tiempo para eso, tango muchas cosas que hacer, lo haré cuando pueda.

-No es bueno que te malpases, quieres comer algo recién compre comida.

-No me gustaría ser una molestia-Las palabras sonaron en la cabeza de Sasuke, era la palabra que uso cuando se fue y que había hecho remarcarle.

-No-Sintió que de alguna manera tenía que enmendar el daño.- Déjame darte las gracias por las cosas.-Su tono era amigable cosa que sorprendió a Sakura

Le extendió el brazo para que pasara, Sasuke que había tenido que alimentarse por si mismo desde la masacre del clan tuvo que aprender a ser independiente, entre las cosas que se vio forzado aprender fue cocinar. Le tendió un plato de Yakisoba. Sakura se sentó en la mesa frente al, la miraba comer cosa que la incomodaba pero su semblante ahora reflejaba serenidad.

-Es muy bueno-Hizo cumplidos más de una vez a lo que el Uchiha solo asentía.

El ambiente era incomodo ninguno hablaba, Sakura decidió romper el hielo.

-Es muy lindo el apartamento ,es acogedor.

-Kakashi se vio forzado a dármelo ya que el barrio Uchiha está completamente destruido.

-Van a reconstruirlo-Dijo antes de meter una cucharada más a su boca.

-No, dije una vez que quería restaurar el clan, así que lo mejor es empezar de nuevo .Quiero que lo recuerden por todas las cosa buenas que hicieron, que hasta ahora no son muchas, y limpiar el apellido.

Sakura sin pensarlo puso su mano sobre la de Sasuke que estaba extendida sobre la mesa ,fue un acto involuntario. Una carga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de él.

-Lo lograras, creo en ti y será un apellido digno de respetarse.-La cálida mano de la chica hacia que se sintiera tranquilo cosa que no demostró frente a la chica.

Después de eso Sakura comenzó a preguntar cosas sin importancia para romper con lo tenso del ambiente, al principio hablaba un poco torpe, cosa que a Sasuke le dejaba en claro que aun tenía ese efecto en ella, sentía lo mismo que siempre hacia él, solo podía tratar de no comportarse intimidante y que el momento fuera de lo más cómodo y agradable para la Kunoichi.

Una pregunta a otra llego al tema del la familia fallecida del Uchiha, no era un tema que compartiese con nadie, pero lo hiso sentirse cómodo para hablar ,le conto todo lo que paso con Itachi, sus padres, el clan y la masacre.

Sakura solo podía escuchar, compartía algo de su dolor. Sasuke derramo una lagrima, no pudo contenerse al saber lo estúpido que fue y al sentir ese rencor hacia su hermano. Sakura jamás se imagino verlo así, sabia que una persona normal o ella incluso habría perdido la cordura hace tiempo, con su clan, padres y demás familia acecinado un hermano deserto que al final resulto haber hecho todo eso para protegerlo no sabía cómo es que el cargo con eso, sin saber qué hacer y si era lo correcto lo abrazo. Sasuke inhalo el aroma de Sakura luego ella le dijo que siempre contaría con ella no importara que.

Algo cambio esa ,la ojijade ya no sentía el poco rencor que llego a crearse dentro de ella y el aclaro sus sentimientos en verdad sentía algo por ella y era ¨amor¨...

Los días pasaron Sakura seguía con algunos pendientes en el hospital, al cabo de unas semanas la mayoría de las persona se encontraban bien. Tsunade seguía con los nuevos implantes para las reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura, que por el momento estaban en casa reposando, claro que el Uzumaki no podía controlar su interactividad y salía con sus amigos a comer a pesar de que ellos se esforzaban en mantenerlo en reposo, y por el otro lado estaba Uchiha que pasando los días se empezaba a acercar mas y mas a la ojijade que lo cautivaba de una manera un poco fría, aun era nuevo en eso así que le tomaría un poco de tiempo declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos que por el momento se los reservaba solo para su ser.

Kakashi había sido nombrado ¨El sexto¨, Tsunade tenía muchas cosas de cuales ocuparse y como el desempeño del peli plateado había sido excelente, aparte de que una vez ya había sido nombrado para tomar el puesto, la aldea estuvo de acuerdo en hacerlo su Hokage. Incluso su rostro ya había sido tallado junto a sus antecesores, claro que tuvo que intervenir y hizo todo lo posible para que fuera esculpido con su máscara, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de el sharigan que Obito le había regalado, que afinar de cuentas termino sin él.

Sakura se despertó una mañana tranquila, al llegar a su puesto Tsunade le comento que Sasuke iría a un viaje de redención y que en esos precisos momento estaba en la entrada. La medico quedo estupefacta ante la noticia una parte de ella sintió el vacio de perderlo, dejo todo y corrió a la entrada no le permitiría irse de nuevo, trataría hasta su último esfuerzo en hacer que se quedase, para su mala suerte nada de lo que hizo la ultime vez funciono, así que en el camino se mentalizo y no se dio esperanzas ni ideas que tal vez jamás pasarían. Falsa esperanza era lo que no quería.

A lo lejos se podía ver al ahora sexto Hokage con el Azabache en la entrada. Agitada paro frente a ellos.

-Seré honesto. Bajo circunstancias normales ,estarías en prisión de por vida-Kakashi hablaba en un tono muy serio.-Pero la única razón por la que fuiste perdonado es...por tu ayuda en deshacer el mugen tsukuyomi jutsu.-Se cruzo de brazos-Trata de no olvidar que todo esto es gracias a Naruto. El es el héroe de esta guerra y también puse algunos comentarios como el Sexto Hokage-Comenzaba a hablar en un tono más relajado que ya no parecía sermón. -Así que tómalo con calma, si no será mi cabeza la que tomen.

Sakura no había dicho palabra desde que llego y Sasuke asintió a todo lo que su sensei le dijo.

-Si. Lo siento.

-¿Ya te vas?-Fueron las palabras que se permitió decir.-Lady Tsunade está por completar tu prótesis a partir de las células de Hashirama.-Esos ojos jades parecía opacos llenos de tristeza.

-Tengo que ver por mi mismo como luce el mundo.-Trataba de no dañarla otra vez-Todas esas cosas que he pasado por alto-Suspiro para poder continuar-Siento que seré capas de verlas mejor ahora. Y si pierdo esta oportunidad, no creo que haya otra. Además hay unas cosas que me han estado molestando.

-¿Qu..que...tal si digo que me gustara ir también?-Bajo la mirada, no quería perderlo de nuevo.

-Es mi camino a la redención ,no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados-El Uchiha hablaba en un tono suave. Sakura reprimió todas las ganas que tenia de llorar, bajando aun más la mirada.

Sasuke se acerco a donde se encontraba, se paro frente a ella ,esta al notarlo enfrente alzo la mirada para sentir un toque en la frente que la desconcertó.

-Te veré pronto-Fueron las palabras que dijo antes de partir.-Gracias.-Le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Sakura recordó esa vez que Sasuke le invito a comer en su departamento después de entregarle las cosas de su clan, ese día le conto muchas cosas, entre ellas la relación que llevaba con su hermano mayor de pequeños. El toque era la máxima prueba de amor para Sasuke.

Al tener esto presente, llevo una de sus manos a la frente donde el azabache había posado sus dedos, sonrió y se ruborizo levemente.

-Eh-Miro a Naruto que lo esperaba recargado en un árbol-No pensé que vendrías.

-...

-De nuevo con estas cosas.-¨Luchaste para detenerme, al punto de que perdiste un brazo y todo porque eres mi amigo¨ .Se dijo para sí mismo

-Toma, te regreso esto.- Naruto extendió el brazo dejando ver una banda ninja deteriorada.

-Lo tendré hasta que de verdad hayamos resuelto las cosa entre nosotros.-Naruto asintió para poder ver a su amigo partir.

* * *

 **Bueno asta aquí este capitulo,espero que les guste y no olviden dejar su review para saber si les esta gustando 8).**


	3. La celebración de Konoha

**Los personajes no me pertenece si no a su creador M** **asashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capitulo3: La celebración de Konoha**

 _¨Te veré pronto¨ ¨Gracias¨_ ,esas palabras no dejaron de sonar dentro de la cabeza de la peli rosa en toda la noche, cada vez que las repasaba en su mente no podía evitar contener las ganas de sonreír y sentirse alegre de que esa mañana algo cambio. Tal vez le llevaría tiempo entender la manera en la que el Uchiha se demostraba afectuoso pero esa ya habían salido a la luz parte de sus sentimientos, por fin era correspondida y eso la hacia feliz. Pero ¿Y si solo eran falsas esperanzas? ,¿Y si no volvía jamás?, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría esperarlo? ,pensó. El azabache parecía dispuesto a volver ¿Pero seria así?.

Todos ya sabían que el Uchiha se había ido Naruto se encargo de ello platicando orgulloso del cambio que hubo en la vida del amigo que tanto quiso salvar ,lográndolo , con eso había cumplido la promesa que le hizo a su amiga años atrás. Las cosas por fin empezaban a encajar, Kakashi como nuevo Hokage tenía mucho de que encargarse, en poco las misiones volverían a seguir, aun cuando Konoha no estaba restaurada Naruto ya estaba siendo solicitado para muchas misiones por los señores feudales. El rubio era reconocido por todos ,incluso llego a tener admiradoras en la aldea.

Pasaron algunos meses en la recién inaugurada Konoha ,se llevo a cabo una fiesta en la aldea ,los 10 reducidos a eso por la muerte de Neji y Sasuke que había partido hace unos meces ,se habían reunido en Ichiraku para dar comienzo a la celebración.

-¡Sakura!-Grito Naruto sacudiendo la mano para que se acercar.

La chica llevaba un hermoso Kimono rojo cereza con un obi de estampado rosa, llegaba a acentuarle las caderas y a remarcarle un poco su no muy voluminoso busto que a pesar de que era pequeño no le restaba belleza ni le ponía mas.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras frente de marquesina .-Ino sabía que Sakura se mostraba decaída después de que Sasuke nuevamente se fue aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir ,así que tal vez si la insultaba la retaba a devolvérselo y hacerla sentir como en los viejos tiempos.

Tenía puesto un Kimono, al igual que las demás, color morado y obi negro, esta vez había dejado si cabello suelto. Todos vestían conforme a la celebración, ninguno llevaba la banda ninja.

-Hola-Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Sakura recordó que no volvería a lamentarse y que desfrutaría el momento con sus amigos que eran más que eso eran familia para ella-Tenia asuntos que tratar Ino puerca Sonrió. -Ino solo asintió en muestra de aprobación. -¿Ya somos todos?

-Solo falta...-Naruto fue interrumpido

-Lamento la tardanza. -Shikamaru había llegado, después de acompañar a Temari a la entrada de Konoha.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es el motivo de tu tardanza?-Ino soltó una mirad picaresca.

-Yo...tenía-Se llevo una mano a la nuca.

-Ino todos sabemos que llevo a Temari a la entrada a despedirse de ella-Hablo Tenten.

Se sintió lo tenso del ambiente por unos segundos. Pero en efecto eso es lo que paso ambas aldeas escondidas tenían una estrecha amistad estrellas por más tiempo que con las demás, Temari era la embajadora del la aldea escondida entre la arena y tenia asuntos que tratar con el Hokage enviada por su hermano el Kazekage. Shikamaru desde un principio fue nombrado su escolta personal, pero al pasar el tiempo ya no era necesario Temari ya conocía la aldea pero nunca detuvo al Nara por quererla acompañarla.

-Como sea Akamaru y yo ya queremos comer. ¿Vamos ya a el festival?-Todos lo siguieron.

Pasaron un buen rato comiendo, platicando y admirando todas las luces y juegos artificiales que adornaban su preciad aldea.

-Ya era hora de reunirnos, hacía tiempo que no estamos todos juntos.-Ino decía emocionada.

-Los se-La castaña hablo.

-Debe ser muy complicado su trabajo en el hospital y en el departamento de inteligencia.

-Tome el lugar de mi padre y realmente es agotador, pero lo que es mas depresivo es que todos visten de negro, al lugar le falta color-Dijo quejumbrosa de su nueva posición en la división de inteligencia.

Por ser miembro del clan Yamanaka se esperaba mucho de ella, así como daba lo mejor que podía para poner su apellido en alto.

-La verdad es que en el hospital se han calmado las cosas. Lady Tsunade lleva un perfecto orden y control, supongo que no se esperaba menos de la Quitan Hokage y legendaria sannin-Sakura está orgullosa de su maestra, seguía todos su pasos.-Aunque hay veces que no me salvo de las misiones en el exterior.

-Es cierto después de la guerra has sido muy solicitada por todos los pueblos.-Sakura caminaba segura de si al escuchar las palabras de la que fue su rival-Incluso no me sorprendería que tuvieras muchos pretendientes por todas las aldeas que has visitado.-Dio una sonrisa de lado, ella sabía que su amiga no tenia ojos para nadie más que no fuera el ultimo del clan Uchiha tal y como se lo había contado.

-Sa-Sakura es muy bonita, claro que debe tener muchos pretendientes que le han de corresponder-Hinata desvió su vista de sus amigas para contemplar al rubio que tenía enfrente.

-Supongo que como la heredera del clan Hyuga tu lambien no debes tener admiradores ¿no Hinata?-Sakura quería devolverle el cumplido.

-Yo...yo-Sus pálidas mejillas hacian notar el rojo que su rostro estaba adquiriendo.

-Tranquila Hinata-Tenten reía por la reacción de la peli azul.

Las chicas no pasaban desapercibidas en la celebración ,mas de una vez uno que otro chico intento ligar con ellas, Ino era la que más los incitaba guiñándoles el ojo, moviendo las cadera y pasando su mano de una manera sensual por su larga cabellera y claro que esto solo los alborotaba aun mas.

-Hola-Un chico de cabello verde olivo opaco muy lindo se les acerco.-Me preguntaba si...bueno si quieres..o quisieras que te invitara algo.-Su mirada se dirigía a la del cabello rosa exótico.

-¿Me-me hablas a mi?-Se señalo en el pecho. Este solo asintió.-Yo...

-Con gusto acepta tu propuesta, no te preocupes por nosotras te la prestamos-Ino se abalanzo sobre Sakura empujándola por la espalda hasta el chico.-Vamos diviértete, estaremos en el puesto de allá-Señalo un pequeño puesto de Tokoyaki doblando la esquina.

Le extendió el brazo para que Sakura lo tomara, esta lo acepto tímida e indecisa. Caminaron en dirección opuesta a sus amigos, los chicos no notaron cuando Sakura ya no se encontraba con ellos.

-Mi nombre es Naori.

-Sakura.

-Si lo sé.- Sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

-Tu amiga es muy...

-¿Aventada?

-Creo que debería estarle agradecido, no te mostrabas muy convencida del todo cuando aceptaste venir con migo.

-Naori la verdad es que lo estaba, más bien lo estoy.-Se corrigió

-¿Porque?, sé que soy un desconocido-Se rasco la cabeza.-Pero créeme cuando te digo que no soy mal tipo.

-Lo sé ,no lo pareces.-Tomo aire-Es solo que

-Estas con alguien mas-Naori concluyo.

Eso no es lo que la chica trataba de decirle porque Sasuke y ella no tenían nada formal, hasta ahora, se había mostrado atento con ella pero tampoco quería malinterpretar las cosas, algo era seguro la próxima vez que lo viese, si es que lo hacía, hablaría con él y aclararía todas las señales que él le había dado concluyéndolo en una pregunta _¿Te gusto?._

-Es complicado, pero es cierto tengo alguien en quien pensar.-El era al segundo que rechazaba, después de aquel chico que sano mientras estaban en la guerra.

-Bueno, diría que fue un error haberte invitado pero no lo haré porque me alegro tener tu compañía.-Dijo algo decaído de que la pelirrosa no le correspondiera, porque el enserio tenía ganas de conocerla.

Sakura sonrió apenada pero no se engañaría a ella misma, amaba a Sasuke, ¡Lo amaba! y eso no cambiaria tan fácil.

-Lo siento Naori.

-No está bien ¿Quieres que te acompañe devuelta con tus amigas?

-No, no te molestes puedo cuidarme sola-Sonrió con la cabeza en alto.

-Está bien, fue un gusto conocerte Sakura Haruno.

-¿Como sabes mi apellido?

-Eres una heroína ¿Como no conocer tu nombre y el de tus compañeros Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha?-Al mencionar al último noto como la chica bajo la mirada, inmediatamente comprendió todo.-Bueno espero que todo salga bien con el.-Se despidió mientras movía la mano.

Sakura no tardo en encontrar a todos sus amigos, Tenten e Ino quería saber todo detalle de su velada con arque chico. La ojijade les dijo todo lo sucedido si mucho entusiasmo. Después de eso se dejo llevar por el momento y disfruto todo el festival, paso un buen rato y para cuando todo termino camino hasta su casa con Naruto que ahora lo sentía como un hermano, podía contar con él para lo que sea, se habían llegado a conocer muy bien y ella a veces se lamentaba de él no haberlo tratado bien desde un principio.

Desde un inicio Naruto siempre la alentó y apoyaba como aquella vez en la que apenas comenzaban a controlar su chakra cuando sus sensei los hizo trepar ese árbol, Naruto no dudo en felicitarla y en decirle lo genial que era.

-Creo que comí mucho en el festival-Naruto decía mientras suspiraba por todo lo que había ingerido.

-Como el héroe de Konoha no podías negarte a todo lo que te ofrecían los demás- Movió la caja que tenía en las manos, minutos antes unas chicas se acercaron y se la regalaron al rubio.

-Es fantástico ¿no?-Su rostro tenia marcada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Solo no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza-Arqueo la ceja con un semblante en forme de sermón.

-No lo haré-Pararon frente a la casa de la chica-Además se que siempre estarás para nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?-Ladeo la cabeza.

-Si, ya sabes Sasuke y yo.-La mirada de la chica decayó un poco.-El volverá Sakura, ha cambiado para bien.-Sus palabras la hacian sentir mejor.

-Gracias Naruto, te veré después- Sonrió y le entrego el regalo de sus fans.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo se que es mas corto que los últimos dos que escrivi pero es como un tipo relleno(Como si ocupáramos mas),pero espero que les guste intentare alargar mas los otros dejen que tal les pareció,opiniones, todo a trabes de un review 8)**


	4. El cumpleaños de Sakura

**Los personajes no me pertenece si no a su creador M** **asashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4:El cumpleaños de Sakura.**

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de la amiga de Ino, Sakura, y como su mejor amiga tenía que planear la mejor fiesta sorpresa para su queridísima a miga de la infancia. Ino siempre fue la más extrovertida de las demás kunoichis del grupo pero era algo positivo, siempre de buen ánimo, no sería lo mismo sin ella. Últimamente la pelirrosa se mostraba un poco decaída ,aunque la no lo aceptara ,esperaba que su sorpresa la alegrara y dejara de un lado los malos recuerdos y toda la carga que tenia encima ,aunque fuera al menos un rato aria que valiera la pena .

Planeo todo a cada detalle, tenía la lista de todo lo que compraría ,los invitados, como seria toda la decoración de lugar, la fiesta seria en la mansión Hyuga, Hinata se había ofrecido para prestar los amplios jardines de su clan, todos apreciaban mucho a Sakura y ninguno faltaría a dicho día tan especial.

Dentro del hospital de Konoha en un cubículo ,se encontraba una kunoichi de cabellera rosa sentada frente a un escritorio, portaba una bata blanca y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Eran cerca de las 9:30 de la noche y había menos gente en el hospital. La ojijade había terminado un día muy pesado, faltaban algunas cosas por terminar como reportes médicos ,archivar la citas y algunas cosas más.

Tsunade siempre era accesible con ella pero Sakura se negaba a dejar el trabajo inconcluso, tenía que demostrase a si misma que podía con todo, la idea que se hacía cada vez más frecuente de tener un hospital para los niños del mundo shinobi la mantenía concentrada en que si soñaba con eso primero tenía que hacerse a la idea de que podría con mucho más peso en sus hombros.

De no ser pos sus padres que entraron en su habitación a felicitarla temprano en la mañana y algunas personas en el hospital que se detuvieron a felicitarla mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no se hubiese acordado que era su cumpleaños.

-Sakura.-Observo recargada en la puerta a la ex-Hokage.-Ya no es hora de que estés aquí ,ve a casa yo terminare con los reportes.

-Está bien gracias Lady Tsunade.-El trabajo de esa tarde era demasiado ,tanto que accedió con lo que la sannin le dijo.

Termino de acomodar todos los papeles en su escritorio, deshizo su coleta y acomodo su bata en un pequeño armario alado de la única ventana en ese cuarto.

-Espera Sakura, tengo algo para ti.

-¿Hm?-Paro en la puerta.

-Es un regalo por tu cumpleaños-Le extendió la mano para que tomara la pequeña caja finamente envuelta.-toma también hay uno por parte de Shizune.

-Son hermosos- Abrió las dos pequeñas cajas que Tsunade le había dado, dentro habían unos pendientes y en la otra un collar que hacian par eran de color verde se asimilaban mucho al de su color de ojos.

-Me alegra que te hayan gustado. Ahora ve a casa-Sintió como los brazos de su joven alumna la rodeaban con cariño.

-Gracias Lady Tsunade.-Una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la legendaria perdedora, quería mucho a su alumna .

-Ahora ve y divierte.

Asintió sin saber a qué se refería, por el momento solo pensaba en llegar a casa y tomar un relajante baño para poder sumergirse en sus cómodas sabanas y dormir toda la noche.

Camino por las calles de su aldea, aun había personas en esta, una enorme y incandescente luna iluminaba con su luz, Sakura camino hasta encontrarse con Hinata que caminaba hacia ella.

-Sakura-Dijo con su voz suave.

-Hola Hinata.-Se le hizo raro encontrarla ahí a esas horas.

Lo que no sabía era que ,con gran dificultad, le habían dado la tarea de traerla a su casa para darle la sorpresa. Después de muchas suplicas había aceptado traer a Sakura solo que aun no sabía que decirle para llevarla a su sorpresa.

-Yo...yo quería-Hacia un movimiento con sus manos que delataban su nerviosismo-ver si podías venir a mi casa y sanar a Hanabi

-¿Que le sucedió?.

-No ,no es nada grave.- Sacudía las manos por la expresiones Sakura pensó que su escusa no era la mejor además con la salud no se jugaba pero el fin justifica los medio ¿no?.-Es solo que tiene varios moretones por el duro entrenamiento y tal vez tú puedas ayudarla a que mejoren rápido.

-Si claro, te acompaño.

La siguió todo el camino hasta su casa, la ojijade pregunto sobre el entrenamiento realizado por la menor de las Hyuga a lo que Hinata tuvo que inventar él como había pasada todo.

Entraron por la puerta principal y abrió los ojos por completo cuando un gran _¡Sorpresa!_ sonó. Era algo que no esperaba, no había hablado con algunos de sus amigos en días y así como ella estaba olvidando su cumpleaños creyó que sus amigos harían lo mismo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura.-Se acerco su gran amigo para abrazarla.

Movió los labios para dar a entender un _Buen trabajo Hinata_ mientras Sakura se encontraba de espaldas, la reacción de la portadora del byakugan fue más que asentir y sonrojarse levemente cuando le guiño el ojo.

-No me esperaba esto-Dijo alegre-¿Fue tu idea Ino?-Decía mientras todos se acercaban a abrasarla y felicitarla.

-Hasta la duda ofende frentona.-Sakura sonrió y corrió a abrazarla.

-Gracias Ino.

-Bueno esto se está poniendo demasiado cursi así que, que empiece la fiesta.

Sakura aprecio de todo corazón lo que sus amigaos habían preparado para ella, comieron, hablaron un poco y las horas pasaban y pasaban hasta dar con las 2:00 am, al parecer todos tenían un día libre al siguiente día porque nadie se había tomado la molestia de irse temprano.

-Sakura-Volteo a con el portador de la voz que le hablaba, tenía un vaso en la mano y sonreía alegre.-Esto te lo manda Kakashi sensei.-Naruto le entrego una caja perfectamente forrada con un moño lila.

-¿Kakashi sensei lo envía?

-Si hoy pase por su oficina, por cierto nos han asignado un misión junto con Sai será dentro de tres días.

Sakura tomo la caja, Tenten le pidió que la abriera, solo asintió y comenzó a romper la envoltura al abrir la caja se encontró con unos guantes negros se parecían mucho a los que solía tener. Estos eran de cuero y se miraban muy finos tanto que no quería usarlos. La siguiente mañana iría a agradecérselo personalmente al Hokage.

La relación que tenia con los integrantes del equipo 7 era solo algo que ella entendía, podría ser confusa e incluso extraña de comprender, con Naruto mantenía estrechos lazos de amistad que al principio no eran correspondidos como tal ,Kakashi era su sensei, cuando lo conoció peso que era una persona despreocupada por la vida pero tras el incidente con Zabuza empezó a admirarlo y respetarlo más, y finalmente estaba Sasuke el ninja renegado ultimo de su clan por el que solo sentía atracción en un principio, después de que fuera asignado al mismo equipo que ella solo intentaba forzosamente ganarse su afecto ,tras el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era el chico que siempre idealizo, de los demás integrantes con el tenia una relación más complicada todo era confuso aun.

Pasaron los días, había ido a agradecer a su sensei por los guates que le regalo en su cumpleaños cuando se reunieron en su oficina para la misión que Naruto le había dicho. Ellos junto con Yamato salieron a una misión que consistía en rastrear a un grupo de ninjas desertores que tenía información de la Hoja, no se savia de donde provenían pero tenía que recuperar la información recabada por estos y saber cuáles eran sus fines.

La misión duro ocho días ,la terminaron con éxito llevaron sus reportes al Hokage y tenían el siguiente libre.

-¿Que les parece ir a comer algo a Ichiraku?

-Lo que sea estará bien me vengo muriendo de hambre, comeré lo que sea y cuanto sea para satisfacer mi hambre.-Sakura sonaba quejumbrosa.

-Tienes razón tal vez si comes mas podrías mejorar tu figura-Sai sonrió, ya se miraba menos forzada pero siempre podía sonar imprudente ,cosa en la que aun trabajaba.

A la chica se le resalto una vena y apretó el puño de no ser por Naruto Sai habría ido a comer al hospital.

-Suelta le daré su merecido, que no crea que esta se va a quedar así-Naruto trataba de controlarla.

-Sa-sakura vamos cálmate-Claro que no salió del todo ileso.

Comieron rameen tranquilos, Sakura termino de comer se despidió quería ir a descansar un poco a su casa. Su madre se encontraba en la cocina y su Padre leyendo el periódico en el sillón.

-Ya llegue.

-¿Cómo te fue hija?

-Bien, supongo la misión se completo, pero ahora solo quiero dormir buenas noches.

Subió corriendo las escaleras se quito su banda ninja colocándola en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, se quito la ropa sucia y entro al baño. Abrió la regadera y se dispuso a relajarse mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo. Cuando termino se puso una suéter holgado color verde menta y un short guinda pegados a su cuerpo. Se recostó en la cama miro unos segundos la foto que tomaron cuando se unió al equipo 7,sonrio y tomo una larga siesta.

A mitad de la noche despertó ,sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, tomo chakra juntándolo en su puño, su atacante se encontraba detrás de ella, se levanto rápido y su golpe fue esquivado, la tomo de la muñeca. Cuando pudo apreciar mejor a la persona que sujetaba su mano se sorprendió de verlo ahí parado frente a ella.

Sasuke soltó su agarre cuando noto que lo había ubicado bien. Era claro que reaccionaria así frente a cualquiera, se empezó a cuestionar sobre haber venido a verla todo el camino a Konoha estaba indeciso sobre ir o no pero ya se encontraba ahí frente a ella y no podía retractarse hasta ese punto.

-S-Sasuke-Sakura creyó estar soñando ¿Enserio era él?-¿Qué haces aquí?-No era que no lo quisiera ver o que no le alegrara pero nunca pensó que su viaje de redención fuera tan corto.

-Hmp-Sasuke llevaba la misma ropa con la que se fue de la aldea, el cabello le había crecido un poco, era más alto y claramente más atractivo a los ojos de la Kunoichi.

-¿Te quedaras por fin en la aldea?

-No-Dijo serio.-Aun tengo algunos cabos que atar

-¿Entonces porque estás aquí?

-Quería llegar antes, a decir verdad el día de tu cumpleaños pero se atravesaron algunas cosas que me retuvieron más de lo esperado.-Sakura se sonrojo al oír que sabía de su cumpleaños.

El azabache no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo ,estaba en el cuarto de Sakura a media noche por motivo de su cumpleaños ¿Realmente era él?, el Sasuke frio y serio ¿Era el mismo que se encontraba ahí?.

-¿Cuando volverás?-La pregunta que Sakura quera hacer no era esa, pero todavía no tenía el valor de preguntar, _solo hazla pregunta ,pregunta si es que le gustas,_ se dijo en su mente.

-Pronto-Sakura bajo la mirada- no pasara mucho para que yo vuelva te lo prometo.

Sasuke estiro su brazo hacia la frente de Sakura, ella en espera de ese pequeño toque que le dio en la frente la ultima vez, alzo esa enorme frente que poseía, su mano estaba a nada de propiciarle ese toque pero en vez de eso la tomo del mentón haciendo que lo viera a los ojos para llevarse la sorpresa de que eso no era lo que el Uchiha buscaba, una vez estando ahí ónix vs jade planto un beso en sus delicados labios.

Sakura simplemente no lo creía con eso su pregunta había sido respuesta indirectamente, Sasuke no lo pensó solo dejo que su cuerpo actuara por él, cuando sintió los dulces labios de la chica sobre los suyos su cerebro comenzó nuevamente a tomar el control, no se arrepentía de nada. Más de una vez en su viaje se pregunto que se sentiría besar a la pelirrosa cosa que a veces le desagradaba como es que podía pensar tanto en ella, el beso no duro mucho fue algo así como un pequeño y cálido roce que ambos disfrutaron despego sus labios de los de Sakura y miro esos enormes ojos jades que lo hacía perderse en un mar de emociones nuevas y así en cuanto termino se esfumo perdiéndose en una nube de humo.

En verdad lo había hecho ,Sasuke le había dado su primer beso ,sin contar el de RCP que le dio a Naruto, lo había tenido con la persona que siempre soñó .

Sasuke salió como un rayo, esperaba no verse cobarde, un Uchiha nunca ,no era uno pero el pensarlo un poco lo hacía dudar el hecho de llegar besarla y salir como si nada ¿Había estado bien?, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del ninja no la dejo salir hasta que había partido de cuarto de la chica que siempre se preocupo por él y que ahora no podría sacar esa molestia de su mente.

* * *

 **¡Nuevo capitulo!**

 **Este capitulo al principio cuando comencé a escribirlo no tenia mi completa inspiración,pero conforme lo fui escribiendo, modificando y al terminar leerlo completo me encanto,en especial la parte SasuSaku. En lo personal asta ahora este es mi capitulo favorito de lo que lleva esta historia.**

 **Me leí Sakura shinden y espero leer los otros shindens ,si alguien sabe donde los puedo leer podrían decirme se los agradecería mucho,no importa si están en ingles soy bilingüe 8)**


	5. El dúo de Kunoichis-medico

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capitulo5** : **El dúo de Kunoichis** - **medico**

La recién inaugurada división de inteligencia de konoha ,contaba con nuevo material para el mejor desempeño de los shinobis que se especificaban en esas área ,tal es el caso de Ino en su nuevo posición.

-Buenas tardes Sakura.

-Nos honra con su visita

-¿Como ha estado su día?

Esto llamó la atención de la rubia girando sobre sus talones para ver como todos sus compañeros saludaban a la peli rosa que acababa de entrar. Sakura se reverenciaba y saludaba a todos con una enorme sonrisa, parecía algo incomoda por tanta atención. Ino ya había escuchado los rumores que se corrían dentro del departamento de inteligencia sobre la gran admiración, las hazañas y la belleza de Sakura.

-Creo que te tienen más aprecio a ti, que a mí y eso que yo trabajo con ellos-Rio sarcásticamente la Yamanka.

-Bien sabes que a ti te respetan mucho aquí Ino-La rubia puso cara de no creer que esas palabras fueran ciertas, bien sabia Sakura que solo quería ser alabada y simplemente le dio el gusto-Eres muy inteligente, responsable sin mencionar que tienes talento para el nijutsu medico y te preocupas mucho por ellos, después de todo eres la hija de Inoichi del clan Yamanka.

-Lo sé, soy increíble ¿No?

-Claramente modesta no eres.-Sakura alzo una ceja.-Como sea ¿Ya estas lista?.

-Si.

Ambas salieron encaminándose hacia el centro de Konoha para cenar en un restaurante nuevo. Esta era de las pocas oportunidades donde podían salir a disfrutar de la cálida tarde y platicar sobre todo lo que les ocurría ,ya que mediante las cosas avanzaban iban teniendo mas y mas trabajo y responsabilidades en sus respectivas aéreas. Las dos kunoichis se adentraron al local.

-Mira Sakura es Temari.

-¿Eh?

-Ahí en la mesa del fondo.-Sin dejarla emitir una palabra la tomo de la mano en dirección hacia la chica de la arena.

Ambas se sentaron junto a la hermana del Kazekage, Temari sonrió al verlas ahí hacia días que estaba en konoha para tratar asuntos entre las naciones vecinas, siendo hace mucho no se había topado con ellas. Eran de las pocas amigas en las que Temari confiaba.

-Hola Temari, ¿Trabajo?-Ino señalo algunos papeles que se encontraban en la esquina de la mesa.

Temari bufo asintiendo.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Bastante al igual que tu.-Sakura bebió del té que acababa de ordenar.

-Sí ,la verdad que todo se está volviendo muy tedioso ,ya casi no tenemos días de descanso, Sakura se la pasa en el hospital y yo en él la división de inteligencia. Reunidas las tres aquí, debimos invitar a Tenten y Hinata .

-Fueron mandadas a una misión, lo oí esta mañana en la oficina del Hokage cuando fui a entregar algunos pergaminos por parte de Gara.

-¿En la misma?

-Si

-¿Con que escuadrón?-Pregunto Sakura pues no era normal que Tente y Hinata estuvieran juntas en un mismo escuadrón.

-En el de Gai-Temari explico que se debía a que el equipo al que pertenecía Neji se encantaba incompleto por la lamentable muerte de este y la lesión en la pierna de su Sensei .En su lugar habían mandado a Hinata, como poseedora del doujutsu al que estaba acostumbrado su esquipo Kakashi decidió que encajaría bien en el quipo de su eterno rival junto a Rock Lee y Tenten.

Tras hablar de múltiples cosas y ponerse al día en cada una de las situaciones que se les habían presentado después de verse por última vez Ino curiosa pregunto:

-¿No se te hace pesado viajar mucho Temari?

-Al principio sí, pero he decidido quedarme el tiempo necesario para terminar el trabajo que se me haya asignado, cuando lo completo llevo los reportes a mi hermano .

-¿En dónde te estás quedando?

-Al principio la mamá de Shikamaru me ofreció acilo en su casa, me vi forzada a aceptar por educación ,pero realmente me parecía lago incomodo. Ahora tengo un departamento no muy lejos de aquí donde actualmente me estoy quedando.

-¿Porque la mamá de Shikamaru te ofreció su casa?-Pregunto Sakura con la misma curiosidad de Ino.

-La conocí hace algún tiempo. Un día con Shikamaru tuvimos que llevarnos el trabajo a casa, su madre apareció y me ofreció su casa para cada vez que llegara a la aldea-Temari se llevo una porción más de su comida a su boca y luego continuo-Siempre se porto muy atenta con migo así que no me quedo de otra más que aceptar creo que era porque ya se lo esperaba venir.

-¿El qué?-Las de la hoja preguntaron confundidas.

-El que sea la novia de su hijo.-Concluyo Temari mientras terminaba su comida.

-¡¿Qué?!

Sakura e Ino abrieron los ojos por completo, no era secreto que entre ellos se percibía la química pero ninguna espero tan semejante noticia de la Jounin.

-Bueno tengo que irme, esta es mi parte de la comida.-Puso el dinero sobre la mesa, dejando con la boca abierta a sus dos amigas.

-Oíste lo que yo ¿Verdad Ino?

-Si mis oídos no me engañan, si ,efectivamente oí lo mimos que tu .

-Temari y Shikamaru...

-Lo sé, ese haragán me va oír. ¿Cómo no se lo dijo a su amiga?.A su compañera de escuadrón.

Sakura tranquilizo a una indignada Ino que seguía preguntándose el por qué Shikamaru nunca le comento nada. Sus familias siempre fueron muy unidas ,después de todo ellos junto con Chouji conformaban el legendario Ino-Shika-Cho.

-Como sea, también debemos de hacer algo al respecto.-Hablo más calmada Ino

-¿De qué hablas?

-De cambiar un poco de imagen.

-Ino por si no lo notaste ya cambiaste de peinado y si no fue así se debe a que cubres con el media cara de tu rostro.-Dijo entre risas Sakura. -Además soltaste tu cabello de esa coleta alta.

-Ahora lo dejare crecer, ¿No harás lo mismo?

-No, el cabello corto significa mucho para mí.-Toco suavemente su corta cabellera que ahora peinaba con un fleco de lado mostrando el pequeño diamante morado de su frente.

Sakura recordó como fue el desacere de la larga cabellera que poseía para liberarse de los del sonido en los exámenes chunnin. En él como sintió aquella vez su sangre hervir por la hora de no poder hacer nada al respecto cuando Naruto y Sasuke , los que la protegieron siempre, estaban inconscientes y en peligro. Incluso Lee que en ese entonces ni siquiera la conocía tan bien como para arriesgar todo por ella. Siendo la única manera empuño aquel kunai para liberarse . Ese pequeño sacrificio la hizo recapacitar sobre lo superficial y motivándose a mejorar como kunoichi para así nunca más ver las espalda de sus compañeros, en el fondo sabia que siempre iban a la delantera. Esa era la lección aprendida de ser ahora la que atados los demás vieran la espalda. Eso significaba su cabello corto.

Se adentro en sus pensamientos, para ser sacada de ellos por el chasquido de los dedos de Ino frente a ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?.

-Tan metida en tus pensamientos estabas frente, te dije que iremos de compras mañana.

-¿Mañana?, pero...

-Sin peros.-Ino podía a llegar a ser muy persuasiva de modo que no dejaría que Sakura se negara. -Además a Temari le funciono y de seguro pasara lo mismo con nosotras.-Sakura solo la miraba de soslayo, para ella nunca abría otro chico que no fuera Sasuke.-De seguro Sasuke lo notara cuando vuelva, no tendrá mas opción que rendirse ante ti, por otro laso creo que sa...

-¿Que ibas a decir?-Sakura la miro con una sonrisa picara.

-Yo...

-¿Saaa...i?-Ino se sonrojo.

-Ay bueno ya no es para tanto. Reía sarcásticamente queriendo ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. -Como sea-Ino cambio trepidante de tema.-Pienso que deberíamos ir a otra aldea ,ya sabes tomarnos unos días para relajarnos, ir de compras...

-Ino como puedes pensar en eso, te..tenemos deberes aquí.

Con el poder de la persuasión, del cual Sakura llego dudar del cómo es que cedió ante su amiga ya que como bien sabido era Ino poseía el control de las mentes. Primero tendría que hablar con lady Tsunade sobre los días libres que se tomarían. El hospital no había estado tan agitado como otras veces , todo se mantenía tranquilo, además Sakura era la favorita de Tsunade esto representaba un punto a su favor para que cediera. Esta era una de las razones que la rubia uso para convencerla.

Después de que Tsunade autorizara los días libre para su discípula, Ino tuvo que hacer lo mismo con Ibiki que era el encargado de el departamento de inteligencia, cosa que logro. Ambas aprobadas por sus jefes tenían ahora que presentarse con Kakashi el actual Hokage para que autorizara su salida de la aldea.

El dúo de kunoichis se presentaron un día por la tarde después de salir de sus respectivos trabajos en la aldea. Ambas oraban para que su petición fuera autorizada.

-Entonces ¿Debo autorizar sus salidas a la tierra de los arrozales para que ambas tomen unos días de descanso.-El peli plata entrelazo los dedos de sus manos para después apoyarse en ellos.-Con el simple objetivo de tomar unas vacaciones?

Las jóvenes tragaron grueso, la mirada del ex-ABU era intensa como si le estuviesen tomando el pelo al pedirle eso, en su momento a ambas les pareció buena idea, pero después de su reacción no pensaban lo mismo.

-Esta bien lo autorizo-Esbozo una sonrisa bajo su máscara. -Si ¿ Por qué no?, las cosas han estado muy calmadas.-Ambas por fin pudieron respirar tranquilamente soltando un lago suspiro.

-Además justamente ahora necesito que entreguen algunos pergaminos al señor feudal de la tierra de los arrozales en persona, tiene que asegurarse que lleguen asas manos.-Amabas se miraron de reojo, ahí estaba el motivo por el cual accedió tan pronto a sus peticiones. Pero que mas daba no era una misión difícil de cumplir y era cosa de asegurarse que el señor feudal tuviera dichos pergaminos en las manos, para después poder tomarse tan ansiadas vacaciones.

-Partirán mañana, tienen que venir a recoger los pergaminos aquí antes de irse.-Ambas asintieron.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei.

La kunoichis salieron de la oficina para cada quien tomar su camino hacia su casa y preparar todo para el siguiente día, tenían que descansar para la gran caminata que les esperaba mañana.

El sol comenzaba a iluminar la habitación de la peli rosa que ya se encontraba lista para su viaje, tomo la mochila y se la coloco se aseguro que su banda estuviera bien sujeta y dándose una última mirada al gran espejo que tenia de frente salió de su hogar. Ino tardaba mas en arreglarse de lo que tardaba Sakura, así que había decidido ir por el encargo de Hokage.

Camino a la entrada para esperar a su amiga, que por cierto ni sus luces se hacian presentes.

-Kotetsu, Izumo, Buenos días.-Saludo cordialmente a los encargados de la entrada de Konoha.

-Hola Sakura.

-¿Una misión tan temprano?.-Esta vez hablo Kotetsu

-Algo así.-Se encogió de hombros.

Comenzó a llenar los reportes de salida como también los de su amiga.

-¡Sakura!

Desde lo lejos pudo ubicar a la poseedora de quela voz que se acercaba corriendo a su dirección.

-¿Por fin estas lista?

Las antiguas rivales comenzaron su trayecto hacia la tierra prometida. Les demoro un día y medio llegar a dicho lugar, no hubo intervenciones ni problemas durante su camino , sin embargo si una que otra disputa sobre quien tenía el mando, pero al final recordaron que no era una misión como tal y simplemente el motivo era pasarlo de la mejor manera.

Al llegar se instalaron en una pequeña pero acogedora posada. Sakura sugirió llevar de inmediato el mensaje en cuanto terminaran de instalarse en el cuarto que habían rentado. Ino le respondió que sería mejor que ella fuera sola, la ojijade pensó que no quería acompañarla por quedarse a descansar tras la caminata. En vista que Sakura funcia el ceño le explico que creyó no necesario traer con sigo su banda que la identificaba como ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, por tal motivo no podía presentarse frente a los altos mandos, además solo era entregar algunos pergaminos. Sakura no tuvo otra más que aceptar e ir sola.

* * *

 **Me disculpo por tardar demasiado.**

 **Explique en las otras actualizaciones de mis demás fics que me tardaría, y ya que subí capitulo de complemento muto dije -Hoy también actualizo mi SasuSaku.**

 **Espero que les guste,es un capitulo un poco mas largo que los anteriores,me gusto escribirlo y el siguiente seguirá tratando de las aventuras de Sakura e Ino. No se desesperen si Sasuke no ha parecido ,pronto lo hará.De hecho tengo sorpresas preparada que creo que les encantaran.**

 **Desde ahora aviso que tal vez me vuelva a tardar para actualizar 8( .Tratare de organizarme para no tardar años en actualizar ,no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios con gusto los leeré.**


	6. Ladrones de equipo medico

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Ladrones de equipo medico.**

Una chica de cabellera rosa se dirigía a donde su rubia amiga.

Después de presentarse con los que parecían ser el dirigente y el señor feudal de aquella pequeña aldea tenía que incorporarse con Ino y descansar que es a lo que habían ido ,claro aparte de la "misión" que el Hokage les encargo .Relajarse era lo primordial, y aunque se sintiera culpable por dejar el trabajo y tomarse unas vacaciones una parte de ella creía merecerlas después de todo lo que atravesó.

La aldea era muy acogedora ,tranquila y pacífica casi se sentía en Konoha ,después de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi todo el mundo parecía estar en paz y estas tierras no parecían ser la excepción. Sonrió por todo lo que su mejor amigo había logrado junto con " El "...

Sakura miraba a su alrededor escogiendo algunos lugares por los cueles pasar a la mañana siguiente. Llego a una parte alejada ,le pareció cortar camino yéndose por ese lado y si algo pasaba ella era lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentarse a cualquier peligro.

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado el peligro se avecino. Una ráfaga de kunais fueron en su dirección. La aprendiz estrella de Tsunade los esquivo todos, él enemigo estaba enmascarado parado frente a ella.

Juntando chakra en sus puños partió el suelo frente a ella, el enemigo cayó en su ataque, a juzgar por lo rápido que había caído parecía un tanto torpe en fuera lo que fuera a hacer. Cuando Sakura se aproximaba a su atacante para desenmascararlo dos más aparecieron en la escena, parecían ser su refuerzos.

La medico frunció el ceño y comenzó a atacar esquivando todos los golpes de los que acaban de llegar ,al igual que el anterior estos parecían torpes al moverse .Rápido el que estaba tirado se incorporo a la pelea. Eran tres contra ella pero los ataques de Sakura eran más precisos y rápidos.

Hundió el suelo y todo a su alrededor dejando en Knock-out a sus adversarios. Rápido se las arreglaron para escapar.

Sakura orgullosa de la paliza a los que los sometió sacudió sus manos. Tomó su tiempo para arreglar lo arrugado de su ropa y peinar un poco su revuelta cabellera.

Llego a la puerta del cuarto que compartía con su mejor amiga. De una parte de la habitación se oía correr el agua de la regadera.

-Sakura ¿eres tú?.-Ino salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y otra en su cabellera de manera graciosa. -Creí que no tardarías, pero vaya que te demoraste. ¿Qué sucede?¿Que te pasó? ,luces desaliñada.

-Tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Con quién?

-Un incídete, no es nada de qué preocuparte.

La rubia se acercó a su amiga preocupada, la observaba detenidamente en busca de alguna herida o golpe, Ino podía llegar a ser muy maternal a veces.

-Basta Ino, estoy bien.

-Es increíble que es este pueblo tan pequeño haya personas malas.-Suspiró.-Y yo creyendo que sería buena idea el venir para animarte un poco.

-¿Animarme?.-Sakura alzo una ceja.

-Am...

-¿A qué te refieres Ino?.-Sakura interrogo, se puso frente a ella. Lo que le faltaba que todos creyeran que sufría depresión o algo así.-Ino...

-Pff...Creí que sería bueno para ti ya sabes por Sasuke. Ultimarte haz estado muy metida en el hospital, entiendo que quieras distraerte para no pensar en el y yo entiendo que...

Sakura no la dejo terminar ,le dio la espalda viendo hacia afuera por el balcón que tenían en aquella habitación.

-No estoy decaída por Sasuke y te lo demostrare.-Dio media vuelta observando de nuevo a Ino, sonrió muy animada.-Mañana iremos de compras como acordamos, nos tomaremos todo el día, la pasaremos bien.-Ino le devolvió la sonrisa.

Con esto logro convencer a la que controlaba mentes. Después de su plática la pelirrosa tomo también un baño, al salir tomo su bolso donde llevaba siempre lo indispensable para una ninja medico. Izo un pequeño itinerario en su mente de todo lo que llevaba, al final solo le faltaba un kit de cúteres, inmediatamente asumió que se le habían caído durante el enfrentamiento que tuvo hace algunas horas.

Por la mañana la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas de su cuarto, se revolvió entre sus sabanas. La rubia parecía no despertar aun, Sakura pensaba en su ambición acerca del hospital de niños perjudicados por las guerras. Aun seguía sin tener clara la idea pero sabía que si lo quería conseguir habría que esforzarse.

Se mantenía aquieta. Había veces donde se despertaba motivada y con ganas de iniciar cuanto antes su proyecto, pero por ahora estaba atrapada en un viaje de descanso junto a Ino así que no abría mucho que pudiera hacer. Por ahora.

-¿Que estarás haciendo?.-Lanzo la pregunta al aire pensando en la persona que ocupaba la otra mitad de sus pensamientos.

Después de dejar el lugar de su hospedaje, ambas amigas salieron a desayunar en la pequeña aldea, optaron por comer algo ligero. Lo que Ino quería era comenzar con las compras masivas. Apurando a la pelirrosa con emoción comenzarnos sus compras.

Ino optaba por prendas algo reveladoras como las que siempre usaba, en su mayoría lila. Por otro lado Sakura aun no se decidía entre un suéter color menta y uno de color azul rey.

-Escoge el menta.-Sakura hizo caso a su amiga, después de todo el azul no lograba convencerla.

Cuando la tarde de compras termino y ambas regresaban con bolsas en manos, Ino con mas en las manos que Sakura, la ojijade pensó en el atuendo que ansiaba usar , un conjunto que incluía una blusa larga estilo kimono con un cinturón y unos pantaloncillos cortos.

Caminaron por el pasillo que las llevaría a su habitación. Sakura ayudo a abrir la puerta puesto que Ino apenas y pudo traer con sigo todas esas bolsas.

-Espero que tengas una manera de poder llevarte todo eso devuelta a la aldea, porque yo no pienso ayudarte.

-Eso no será un problema, todo lo tengo fríamente calculado-La rubia guiño un ojo.-hace tiempo le pedí a Tenten unos pergaminos para poder guardar todo así no tendría la necesidad de cargar todo.

Sakura solo rodo los ojos divertida. Cuando giro la perilla para abrir la puerta Ino a como pudo la detuvo de entrar.

-¿Que sucede?

-Hay alguien dentro.

Ambas se prepararon para el encuentro. Sakura observo a Ino, con la mirada le pregunto si estaba lista. Ino asintió ligeramente.

La ojijade abrió de un portón y las Kunoichis entraron dándose cuenta de que una persona parecida a las que atacaron a Sakura se encontraba husmeando entre sus cosas.

-¡Oye!

La persona escondió algo en su bolso trasero.

-Devuelve lo que tomaste.-Grito ahora la Yamanaka.

El atacante dejo caer una lluvia de shurikens, no lanzaba mal pero para la dos médicos evadir a toda la costa la muerte era fácil y las shurikens no fueron la excepción.

Sakura dio un golpe en el suelo liberando su fuerza descomunal partiendo en trozos la madera debajo de ella sin que el piso del edificio donde se encontraban se colapsara .El intruso perdió el equilibrio en ese último ataque y resbalo topándose con la ventana del cuarto y calendo diez metros desde la habitación a la calle.

-Parece que ahora si exageraste frentona.-Dijo Ino que se asomo por la ventana.

-Bajemos.

Y antes de que la ojijade obtuviera respuesta alguna siguió el mismo recorrido que hizo aquel tipo hace unos momentos. paro frente a el que aun permanecía tirado en el suelo. Su amiga rubia la siguió y paradas frente a él rodeados de todos los aldeanos que transitaban por la calle, los cuales miraban la escena desconcertados, sabían que ya no podía luchar.

-Veremos quién es el que tanto quiere ocultar su rostro.-Dijo Ino acercándosele.

La persona enmascarada se aferro para evitar que la rubia se la quitara, eran inútiles sus esfuerzos pues estaba tendido en el piso rodeado de mucha gente ,no tenía a donde huir .Desenmascarando al ladrón, quito la malla que escondía su rostro de un tirón.

Ambas kunoichis junto con todos los presentes se sorprendieron al notar que se trataba de una chica con cabello castaño ,sus ojos eran azules y presentaba un cicatriz en su rostro justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo en diagonal que se extendía por toda su mejilla.

-¿Quién eres tú?.-La chica no respondió.

-¿Que prete...

-¡ALTO AHI!

Justo cuando Sakura iba a hablar la interrumpieron unos hombres que parecían ser los encargados del orden en esa pequeña aldea.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?

-Esta chica nos robo.-Hablo Ino molesta.

La chica tenia la mirada en el suelo, parecía apenada de haber sido descubierta y capturada. Los hombres le confiscaron todas su pertenencias. Uno de ellos saco un pequeño bolso, inmediatamente la ojijade lo reconoció.

-Eso es mío.

La chica bajo aun más la mirada.

-¿Que es lo que hay dentro?.-Cuestión el que tenia a la ladrona retenida.

-Es equipo médico. ¿Pero porque de todo lo que había en nuestra habitación robaría esto?.

Siguió sin obtener respuesta alguna, ella simplemente se mantenía callada.

-Es lo que hacen toman lo que sea y lo venden después, solo son ladrones. Bien te llevaremos presa.

Sakura se mantenía quieta noto unas lagrimas en la chica.

-Lo siento.-Cuando finalmente hablo fue solo para disculparse mientras pasaba por un lado de la peli rosa ,algo la inquieto. Algo dentro de ella presentía que la chica no era una mala persona y que tenía un buen motivo para robar solamente quipo medico, por lo que pudo ver eso era lo único que le importaba robar porque desde hace un rato había notado a una de sus agresores la vez que la intentaron asaltar en aquel callejón.

-¿A dónde la llevaran?.

-Sakura basta.-Ino puso una mano en su hombro para evitar que corriera tras ellos sin saber que pretendía su pelirrosa amiga.

La chica al escuchar el nombre de Sakura se sobresalto, se detuvo lo cual hizo que uno de los hombres que la escoltaban chocara con ella.

-Vamos chica, camina.

Giro bruscamente evadiendo a sus captores, con las manos que tenía ya atadas se arrodillo frente a la kunoichi de ojos jade. Lo cual sorprendió a Sakura.

-Por favor perdóneme ,no sabía que se trataba de usted.-Fue interrumpida por los guardias.

-Vamos.

La levantaron del suelo llevándosela lejos de la vista desconcertada de Sakura.

* * *

 **** **Actualización!**

 **Finalmente puede subir este capitulo que ya tenia escrito desde hace tiempo pero no me había puesto a corregirlo ,lo siento. Creí que tendría tiempo para subir y escribir pero me di cuenta que no,la universidad esta hardcore y tengo que prestar atención ahí también. Ya transcurrió el primer mes y ya me estoy acostumbrando así que iré abriendo espacio para sentarme frente a la computadora y escribir con calma e inspiración. También hay que recalcar eso sufrí de perdida de inspiración pero con el gaiden que pierrot nos proporciono recobre energías ademas también sufrí de un bloqueo lector pero me estoy tengo nuevas ideas para fics que quiero publicar pero por ahora solo estarán anotados porque quiero terminar las historias que tengo aquí pendiente.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **8)**


End file.
